


You Can't Get It Back

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [39]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Requested, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Roman falls for a girl, but he’s skeptical to make more out of it because she’s got a not so dirty secret.





	You Can't Get It Back

_Could we talk soon?_

The text received no response, and you could not believe how disappointed you felt. Out of everyone, you expected him to accept every part of you. You would think this would be welcome news and not a total turn off; yet he heard the word ‘virgin’ and was gone.

You somewhat understood his reluctance to be ‘that guy’ but the rejection hurt nonetheless. So, you decide to return to work. It felt weird to do your job, realizing you may be sending the wrong signal, but you had bills to pay. Bartenders got to make good money, flirt, and get numbers from men like Roman Reigns.

Too bad, you thought it would last. You actually believed he would be ‘the one’. You pull your denim shorts on and a black t-shirt with the club’s logo plastered across the front. Hair high and pulled back, you blot your lips with red and head to work. It’s the perfect distraction, mixing drinks and smiling at admirers. You are a star in your own right when you do this and, man, are the tips good. You are caught up in the whirlwind, hitting your marks and getting together a perfect speedy service; so much so that you the customers’ faces become a blur as the night carries on.

You pop a cherry into the last order, happily receive some extra bills, “Thanks, babe.” Turning, wiping your hands on a towel, you call out, “What can I get you, honey?”

“What you got on tap?” His husky voice forces you to look up, stunned to find his grey eyes awaiting you; dressed up in a button down black shirt and black slacks, Roman’s hair is pulled into a tight bun, “Your recommendation?”

“Something flat like your personality.” Despite his level of hot, you are pissed.

“I needed to think about what you told me.” Roman leans over the bar, sighing, “I’ve never been with…”

“I get it.” You dispense your strongest beer into a tall glass and give him his total; when he gives you a large bill, you attempt to give him his change. When he doesn’t immediately take it, you slam it down on the counter – the perfect opportunity to catch your hand within his.

“I wanted to think about it without messing things up.”

“Yet somehow you still did.” You can’t help but fall victim to your hand now clasped between his, “I’ll get off at 2. You want to talk? Come and get me.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” His smile robs you of breath, “I’ll be waiting.”

—————————————

“I thought you were taking me home.”

“If that’s what you want,” Roman agrees, helping you out of the passenger seat, “But I had something I wanted to show you first.”

You allow him to take you into the expensive hotel, leading you to the elevators and past the smiling lobby clerk. As you wait to reach your floor, Roman undoes the first four buttons of his shirt – whether for comfort or out of anxious energy, you find the motion a complete turn on. That pisses you off because there is no way you’re giving up anything after the shift you had.

You hug yourself until the doors open, and his hand on your back begins to guide you in the right direction. When you reach a room at the end of the corridor, he stops and hands you the key card, “I didn’t want you to feel like I had taken anything, especially you, for granted.”

Accepting the card, you frown, “What does that mean?”

“It wasn’t easy to find you, (Y/N). I’m not about to give you up.” Roman steps out of your way, “I need you to know that I’ve thought about this, and I’m ready to give you whatever you’ve been waiting for, too.”

You want to ask him more, but you decide to do it after you see whatever he’s prepared. Slipping the card in, the green light beckons you forward. You push the door open to see the set up dreams were made of: rose petals, candles, soft romantic music, strawberries, and chilled champagne. It was too perfect. You feel nauseous at the sight, suddenly very aware of how inexperience and anxiety made a dangerous cocktail. What did he expect from you? What did you honestly expect from him?

You hold a hand to your ill stomach, whispering, “This is too much.”

“What?” Roman moves to a stance in front of you, his hands rubbing your biceps, “I thought you’d—I wanted things to be—”

“I never wanted any of this.” You place your hands on his face, somewhat amused at his desire to be perfect, “I just wanted to be with you, but—I had to be honest.”

He releases a heavy sigh, his strong arms encasing your body, “Why else would you wait until now if you didn’t want something that was perfect?”

“Because it wasn’t the moment I was waiting for,” You somewhat massage his shoulders, adding, “It was the man.”

“How do you know that’s me?” Roman’s question is so unbelievably innocent that you wonder who is really the virgin between the two of you, “How do you know you won’t regret it?”

“I can’t imagine a world where I would ever regret you.” You gently pull his hair out of its bun, busying yourself with the length of his hair as you continue, “I’m in love with you.” 

His forehead rests against yours as he inhales the scent of your skin, “I love you so much, baby girl; I just wanna make you happy.”

“Then, don’t treat me like I’m breakable. Like I’m so delicate you can’t treat me the way that you always have.” You dig your fingers into his soft strands of hair, pressing your body into his, “I wanna be the way we’ve been all along. Please…”

Roman does as requested, dipping down to catch your lips for a deep kiss; his arms lift you off your feet as he brings you over to the bed to lay you down.

When he begins to touch you with the same spark that attracted you to him in the first place, you don’t care if _it_ ever happens between you – all that matters is he never stops kissing you this way.


End file.
